Our Days
by charasmaticRebel
Summary: Cronus and Kankri cuteness! This is my first fic so don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, warm day .Kankri was sat on the couch in Cronus' home. There was only the sound of the TV a fan and the occasional sniff or cough.

After about an hour of watching TV, the front door closed and Cronus walked in with a bag of groceries. Kankri jumped up and turned his cartoons over to the soccer.

"I sawv vwhat you vwere vwatching, and I don't see a problem vwith that" Cronus smirked at the startled Vantas.

"I was 6ored… Y9u take a very long time to g9 t9 the store." Kankri replied, walking over toward Cronus.

"Listen, I am really cold and am goin' to bed to vwarm up. You can either cuddle vwith me on the couch, in bed or not at all." Said Cronus, hugging Kankri under him arm.

Kankri decided to go with him upstairs to cuddle as he knew people may see them downstairs.

Cronus laid down on the soft bed and Kankri lay beside him, hugging him tightly. Cronus thought of Kankri as a huggable pile of heat. Kankri however thought of Cronus as kind on the inside and a little rough on the outside, but he still loved him. The two were led there for around an hour when Cronus sat up.

"Kankri? How much do you lowve me?" Cronus whispered into Kankri's ear, causing him to giggle a little.

" M9re than y9u think Cr9nus, I'm 6eing c9mpletley h9nest." Kankri replied, holding Cronus' hand gently.

"I vwas thinkin' maybe vwe could mowve a bit faster with our relationship, ya knowv?" Cronus turned him head, touching Kankri's nose with his. Kankri blushed a little upon hearing what Cronus said but he nodded, clearly signalling he would like that.

 ** _I'm ending this here but hopefully I can write more soon for chapter two._**

 ** _Also, chapter two may be influencing why I rated this M! -cR_**


	2. Chapter 2

Cronus and Kankri sat up for a little while to reduce the amount of heat between them for a second or two. Kankri walked out the room for a while to go downstairs for a drink and Cronus decided to surprise Kankri. Cronus took his shirt and tight jeans off and cover himself with a blanket for a while to wait for Kankri.

When Kankri walked back in and saw Cronus he turned red in an instant. Cronus could already feel the erection in his underwear but tried to hide it. Kankri gathered himself and entered the room and sat by Cronus.

"Vwell, you gonna take this off?" Cronus flirted, tugging on Kankri's red sweater. Kankri took the sweater off immediately, and had a look of relief on his face mixed with a smile. Then after a minute he removed his pants and shuffle under the blanket. Cronus stared a little, making his erection a little bigger.

Kankri then cuddled up to Cronus and rubbed his chest a little. Cronus looked down at Kankri and rubbed his head, and then the horns. Kankri moaned a little at the feeling of his horns being rubbed and looked at Cronus with a look that really turned him on. Cronus pulled Kankri closer and kisses him passionately. Kankri soon melted in the kiss and slid his hand further down Cronus' chest.

Cronus moaned a little in the kiss but loved the feeling of Kankri's soft lips. Kankri's hand slid under the blanket and reached Cronus' underwear. Kankri broke the kiss for a while and looked directly at Cronus. Cronus sat up a little and took his under wear off for Kankri.

"You gotta take these off too." Cronus teased, hand on Kankri's hips.

Kankri took his underwear off too and made it clear that they both had quite large erections. Kankri was pulled back toward Cronus again, melting into another kiss. Cronus held onto Kankri with one arm and with the free one he rubbed Kankri's soft skin all over.

In some places Kankri fidgeted but in quite a few he gave a little moan. Cronus soon rubbed Kankri's ass and the outside of his nook. Kankri moaned a little more now, giving Cronus the signal that he has found the right place. Just as Cronus stroked Kankri's ass he felt Kankri slide down out of sight closer to Cronus' bulge. Cronus stroked Kankri's head until he felt Kankri take his bulge in his mouth.

Cronus moaned loudly at the feeling of Kankri pleasuring him and within seconds Cronus let out a load of genetic material in Kankri's mouth and some around his face. When Kankri came out from the blanket, Cronus' face was flushed violet. Kankri kissed Cronus a little when he was flipped over so he was led on his back and Cronus was kneeling up. Kankri pulled Cronus down and continued to make out with him when he felt Cronus' bulge touch his nook. Kankri's face turned even redder than before and Cronus kissed his neck to get a few more moans out of the smaller red-blooded troll. Kankri loved the feeling of Cronus teasing him and let Cronus do what he wished. Cronus rubbed Kankri's bulge a little and then inserted a finger into Kankri's nook. Kankri looked like he loved the feeling and Cronus inserted another digit, and another. Kankri at this point was begging for Cronus' bulge in him. Cronus shuffled up and melted Kankri into a kiss and inserted his bulge and thrusted in and out gently. Kankri and Cronus were both moaning loudly at the pleasure and still somehow managed to stay within the kiss.

Cronus played with Kankri's bulge and Kankri managed to get his bulge into Cronus' nook. Cronus moaned loud but Kankri moaned a little more.

"C-Cr9nus! Faster! Please!" Kankri moaned for Cronus. Upon hearing the call Cronus thrusted faster and Kankri did the same, causing them both to moan louder.

After thrusting each other for around 10 minutes both of them released, crying out each other's' names. One they had pulled out of each other, Cronus led on top of Kankri for a second and then rolled onto his side and held Kankri in his arms, both of them covered with their release.

After cuddling for a little while Cronus when to take a shower and Kankri wiped himself down with a towel and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reads and hopefully I can keep this fic going for a month or some!**

Kankri wakes up the next morning to a squeeze against Cronus.

"Cr9nus... Wake up please... Y9u're slightly hurting me..." He whispers demandingly. Cronus woke up slowly but when he managed to fully open his eyes, he saw the scarlet eyes of Kankri and let him go.

"Sorry, I had that dream again. You knowv, the one vwhere you don't really get annoyed... But I still like you vweather you get annoyed or don't!" He apologizes; the cheeky kind of innocence in his eyes. Kankri looked into Cronus' violet eyes and smiles in the cute way he usually does.

"It's fine. I cannot 6e mad at y9u f9r l9ng." Kankri smacks his head gently on Cronus' chest. Cronus liked living with the little red-blood, he enjoyed being the tallest around.

Cronus looked at Kankri to out of nowhere have quite a shock.

"CR9NUS! What is wr9ng?!" Kankri panicked.

"Your neck! Shit! If anyone sees you they vwill flip! Especially Porrim!" Cronus replied with a worried look on his face. Kankri had a huge red mark on his neck that Cronus had probably done in the evening. Kankri looked as if he didn't care since he does have that turtleneck that hides his neck.

"It d9es n9t matter Cr9nus, n969dy will notice, it will 6e fine." Kankri comforted the violet blood.

Kankri got up from the bed and put a pair of boxers on and his turtleneck and wandered out the room to go get some breakfast. Cronus then got up put on underwear and skinny jeans on and walked downstairs to also, get breakfast.


End file.
